Nine Orange Paper Planes
by yumeneko
Summary: Kanzeon Bosatsu's scattered nine paper planes... Wanna know the connection?? All pairing between Kougaiji-ikkou and Sanzo-ikkou here! (Update: Yaone/Kougaiji , Hakkai/Gojyo, Goku/Lirin)
1. Kanzeon Bosatsu

_Nine Orange Airplanes_

_by yumeneko_

_-----------------------------_

Disclaimer once more... Minekura-sama owns everything.

-----------------------------

_Prolouge: Kanzeon Bosatsu_

I sighed as I stared at the stack of orange paper before me. I didn't know why I'd choose to buy these ten pieces of orange paper and a set of instuctions on how to fold them into airplanes. I didn't know why, but I felt light-hearted as I started to fold one.

Love... Ain't it a bitch? How many times can you fall in love? I don't know how many times, but we can see though these windows of heaven. Now let's watch how these people can handle love? I shall scatter the rest of my orange paper to see... 

It's just a reflection I see up here and I can't do anything else... All I can do for now if they can fold all this paper... Just as well as I fold mine.

Atop my desk, there lays the paper I have folded. It's a plane now, and I have no intention of flying it now. For one to fly it, one must have a light-heart and a gentle touch, just to make it soar across the heavens.

Maybe someday, that airplane, if it was thrown well, I could have crossed so many miles and maybe, just maybe... 

It could just fall into the hands of the person you love...


	2. Sanzo and Hakkai

_Nine Orange Airplanes_

_by yumeneko_

_-----------------------------_

Disclaimer once more... Minekura-sama owns everything.

Author's notes: He he... try to figure out whose POV am I writing in!

-----------------------------

_Chapter 1: There is warmth..._

I watched Hakkai as he healed my wounds again. We ran into another band of annoying demons and eventually, I got hurt in the battle... Hakkai was looking kind. There was something about him that I couldn't explain, this familiar kindness... No one but Komyo Sanzo has given me such kindness... But look at him... He was like some sort of healing angel. After holding my wounded arm and covering me with the sheets, he sat there watching me. His hand was overlapping mine and he looked at our hands as if there was something precious there.

All I wanted to know was... Was I that precious one?

Either way, Hakkai closed his eyes as he murmured a poem. It was only now that I've heard him speak in verse. It was lovely. His murmurs were of peace and sunshine and not of this journey we were on. It was sweet. The sound of the poem. But then, as he ended it, he smiled and kissed my forehead just like what Komyo did when I was a child...

Yes... When I was a child... He was the only one who truly cared. He dare not call me names or such. He treated me like a son. But to Hakkai...

I guess I was more than that...

Maybe that small kiss was meant to be something more...

Something more...

Maybe I may not be as cold and aloof as everyone says I am...

After all...

All I ever needed was someone to care...

All I ever needed was some warmth to melt this ice...

All I wanted to know was that I was needed in this world not as a monk...

But a person. As me. As who I am. Not as who I seem to be.

--

I close the door silently behind me and stare at the orange paper plane in my hands. It has been a long time since I had ever created something this gentle... Something so fragile...

Yes... Sanzo was like that to me... As fragile as ice that shatters when it hits the rocky ground.

That poem... all I ever wanted to have was all in that. A peaceful life... Just to be with Sanzo... He needs me. Although I do sense that Goku needs him, too. I do admit, if I wasn't there, everything would be over. If I let Sanzo down, everything goes down with him. This is a vicious cycle of love... The way that I need Gojyo, the way that Sanzo needs me, the way Goku needs Sanzo. I just need someone to care for...

And that is you, Sanzo.

I wished I could have laid my lips on yours. But I was afraid...

Afraid there was someone out there who had taken your heart first. But I don't mind. Since I know... and I'll never forget...

--

There is warmth...

Even in the coldest of people...

There is warmth...

And I needed more of that warmth. I needed Hakkai so badly. I could have simply cried out his name and bring him here to hold me tight and treat me as a person. I just needed him so damn badly... But for now, all I have is this orange paper in my hands.

Komyo... onegai... tell me what to do... tell me what to say... For there is someone here so like you... 


	3. Sanzo and Goku

_Nine Orange Airplanes_

_by yumeneko_

_-----------------------------_

Disclaimer once more... Minekura-sama owns everything.

Author's notes: He he... try to figure out whose POV am I writing in!

-----------------------------

_Chapter 2: Smile for Me_

I watched Hakkai as he came out of Sanzo's room. I asked him how he was. All he did was smile and say, "He's okay. You don't need to worry."

I wished I could have helped Sanzo like Hakkai did... I'm not sure, but I felt quite jealous. I was jealous. Maybe they have been sharing secrets that I don't know about! But of all of these, I was jealous because maybe Sanzo was smiling for Hakkai. Just for Hakkai. Not for me. But all I want is for Sanzo to give me a smile... I just want him to smile for me...

I don't want to be so sad... I don't wanna be so melancholy... But I don't know what drives me to this... Someday... Zettai ni... Sanzo will smile for me.

--

I was wondering what the zaru was thinking outside... 

Probably he was worried about me again... 

I don't know what's with that annoying zaru, but it makes me smile inside just to hit that annoying head...

Ha ha ha...

What a dry laugh...

I bet Hakkai was just telling him that I was alright and fathering him as usual... telling him things like, "You should be strong for Sanzo." Then maybe his eyes would light up and say, "Zettai ni! I will be strong!" But those were my masters words...

"Be strong," he said, "Be strong, Genjo Sanzo..."

I wish I can pass those words on personally to him as my will in case I die. But instead, Hakkai would tell him what I wanted to tell him. 

Just as if my master was guiding him. Guiding him to guide Goku for me.

--

I wonder if it would really make him smile if I was strong. That way he wouldn't have to worry about me. That way he wouldn't hit me on the head anymore. Maybe that was it...

I was being hit on the head because everything I do never pleased him.

--

That zaru never knew that those hits on the head were a sign of guidance. A sign that I wanted to do my share of guiding him. I'm grateful that Hakkai tells him what I want to tell him. If I ever told Goku anything, that would be bad for my reputation...

Tsk, tsk, tsk...

The best he can do right now would just be...

--

Just smile for me... Then I'll be happy. Then I'll be happy.


	4. Kougaiji and Yaone and Yaone thinks of H...

_Nine Orange Airplanes_

_by yumeneko_

_-----------------------------_

Disclaimer once more... Minekura-sama owns everything.

Author's notes: He he... try to figure out whose POV am I writing in!

-----------------------------

_Chapter 3: Just Kindness_

Strange... Strange that Hakkai-san would show as much kindness to me like Kougaiji-sama. True that I loved Kougaiji. True it was.

But a part of me wanted Hakkai.

It was a heavy stone in my heart. He saved me so many times. Is it because he really cares? I look up to the ceiling to ponder.

Who do I truly love? Kougaiji or Hakkai?

But me and Kougaiji have shared so many intimate moments together. I cannot bear to part with him. Maybe Hakkai-san was just some guy who loves to help people out. I've seen him when Gojyo-san was getting beaten up. I saw how much concern shown in his eyes. Those were the same eyes that looked back at me when he saved me. 

Maybe it is true... Maybe there was someone out there who has already claimed his heart... Maybe... I may still have hope...

But Kougaiji's eyes only show concern for me. Only me. I pondered. Just me. 

When he rescued me that day, when he told me that I would work for him, I saw eyes of kindness. Eyes that not everyone was able to see. 

Kougaiji needs me. And I believe Hakkai-san is needed by the person he loves.

All that is left with me now is just kindness...

--

I held a plane in my hands. Orange paper. The only sign of color in this dark room.

Yaone... How much I had loved her... That day I took her as my subordinate, I didn't do it out of kindness. I saw something in her eyes that reminded me of my mother. That kindness. That sincerity...

Yaone... I sighed as I flew the plane in my hands. She was loyal to me. So loyal that she even threatened to kill herself instead of loving someone else.

Yes... I have seen it. The way she becomes in deep thought everytime we face the Sanzo-ikkou. But I love her. I want her to know that. And I don't want her to leave me...

She is my only solace...

She is the one who gives me the kindness I need...

For all I need now is just kindness...

I just believe... Only believe that someday... I would tell her... I would hold her close to my heart and whisper those sacred words...

I love you, Yaone... And I will never let you go to anyone else in this world... I will protect you, even if I die doing so!


	5. Goku and Lirin

_Nine Orange Airplanes_

_by yumeneko_

_-----------------------------_

Disclaimer once more... Minekura-sama owns everything.

Author's notes: He he... try to figure out whose POV am I writing in!

-----------------------------

_Chapter 4: Haraheta~!_

As usual, riding in the back of Hakuryuu...

As usual, arguing with Gojyo...

As usual, Sanzo yelling at us and Hakkai trying to calm him down...

It's wierd how many times you would think of Kougaiji's sister, Lirin. I can remember the Ninjinka incident... When they made a Lirin clone I was obviously prepared to fight. But I seem to have my own words stuck in my head...

"The real Lirin was more charming!"

Charming, huh? Speaks so... She's energetic, bubbly and she's into nikuman! Ore mo!!

"Sanzo! Let's buy some nikuman!"

  
--

Food-loving bakazarou... So I hit him on the head again.

--

Ah... It's so lonely here in the castle... I wish I was free like the Sanzo-ikkou... I envy Goku... He's out there traveling to this deserted place... And why would they? 

Perhaps daddy Gyumao's gonna destroy the world... Lirin-chan sigh...

Either way, I wished I had a playmate in this dreary place... Someone playful and genki like me...

Someone like Goku...

Mou! Oira wa haraheta mo...

--

Mou! Ore wa haraheta na...

I really wanna eat now!! I sigh again. If there's one thing I hate, it's traveling on an empty stomach... Wait... Hakkai says we've reached a town! Yatta! Now I get to eat!  


	6. All four Saiyuki boys here More of Hakka...

_Nine Orange Airplanes_

_by yumeneko_

_-----------------------------_

Disclaimer once more... Minekura-sama owns everything.

Author's notes: He he... try to figure out whose POV am I writing in!

-----------------------------

_Chapter 5: All That I Worry..._

I sighed as the rain started to fall. It was raining as I remembered that day when Gojyo saved me... I often wonder if he does have feelings for me... 

Quite impossible... He was always chasing the ladies...

But still, it was strange, he's my best friend. Would I mean more to him than that?

------

Mattaku... Hakkai and the rain again. That rain always brought about the past... It was annoying... 

But it was that same rain that made us friends... I'd always worry about him. I didn't want him to go on too far. Maybe he suffers so much just to protect us... 

He's sacrificing everything...

I just wish I could at least do something for him. I only wished that. So I tried to help him out...

I just don't want him to be pained...

------

Gojyo makes me worry so much... He keeps on helping me... I wish he'd just let me handle it. What I am doing is what I choose to do. And I choose to sacrifice myself to help everyone. But then...

I am grateful...

------

I sigh as I watch everyone else... Sanzo's near the window with Hakkai, looking dim because of the rain. Gojyo on the other hand is just there smoking. I sigh again. Hakkai and Sanzo were very similar, but both had their similarities. The only one different was Gojyo. 

I picked up the orange plane I was flying a while ago. 

They're all my family and I worry so much when I go wild. I wish I never could go wild. I don't want to hurt anyone... No one... Everybody hurts because of me...

------

I watched the rain. It's as melancholy as always. Reminds me of so many painful events... But I think it's just stupid to linger on the past like this. 

It's so stupid...

But why do I still stare out into that bringer of sorrow? I don't know... I really don't know... 


End file.
